Never Love Again
by Twist in fate
Summary: The jewel is completed sealing the well and trapping Kagome in the feudal era,two years later she is capable of taking care of herself so Inuyasha goes to hell with Kikyo.Kagome is left heartbroken and has sworn off men,but will circumstances change that?
1. Tired

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 1**

Life, to live, living, what was in a life? Love, hatred, kindness, mortality was that what life was? Hatred she knew hatred now, breathed it with every breath and hated every minute of it. The love of her life had chosen to go to hell and now she was without love, hatred took its place, hatred for the undead creature called Kikyo, hatred for Inuyasha for choosing to go to hell with Kikyo. Instead of the immeasurable love she had held for everything in her life she now held little love for her life. She could not love again no one would win her frozen heart, not after such a betrayal and she loathed that fact alone. Her companions worried about her constantly, but she could care less on what they thought it mattered naught to her.

Sitting in the hot spring alone a single tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed by her, so preoccupied by her dreary thoughts that she didn't heed the tingling of her senses warning her of someone powerful approaching. Even if she did notice she wouldn't care, no one could touch her now, in the five years she had been in the feudal era she had become very powerful and none could threaten her life now. That is the main reason Inuyasha chose to go to hell, she no longer needed his protection, he left the Tetsusaiga in her care to find a new wielder one day.

A song played itself in her head as more tears slipped unheeded down her cheeks, it was all her fault that he was no longer with them fighting alongside them as they hunted for another evil demon planning on world domination. The jewel of four souls had been completed three years ago sealing the well and leaving her trapped here... Inuyasha had chosen not to take the wish, preferring his half-demon heritage because she liked him as he was. Her lilting voice sang a sad melody that reverberated through the air around her, its sad tune meeting a Taiyoukai's sensitive ears.

_Nana nanana_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you oh its so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't ohh..._

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day that you slipped away oh..._

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

--33--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru walked into the small clearing following her sad song and scent to her, he stopped dead in his tracks for he had sensed her presence, but had not expected to find her in such a state of undress. He smelt her depression and the salt of her tears strongly on the breeze, _she must be thinking about Inuyasha_ he thought with a hiss of aggravation. _Such a waste for something as powerful as she to relive the past. _He knew she had loved his brother, but it had been nearly a year since his death she should be moving on by now. His brother wasn't worth this grief not when he wanted to die like that, not when he chose that end and went through willingly, _stupid hanyou_.

Kagome finally realized she wasn't alone and was startled by her visitor. "Sesshomaru-sama, nice to see you. What brings your visit my Lord?" she asked slightly miffed by the interruption on her thoughts.

"I merely sensed your presence and decided to see how things were going for my small group of allies." He answered nonchalantly.

"I see, well we are fine as can be. How are you and Rin?"

"Rin is doing good she is moving through her studies quite efficiently these days, soon she will be the most intelligent human other than yourself of course. I may be sending her to you soon to further her training in the ways of a miko, Kaede can only teach so much you know."

"Yes, that's fine I wouldn't mind teaching Rin, now if you don't mind I would like to remove myself from the spring and dress."

"Of course" he answered before turning his back to her and continuing with "I appreciate you agreeing to teach Rin. How might I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it, just make sure Kohaku is treated well in your ranks."

"He is, for a human he gets the most privileges in my castle. He is well honored by myself, for his courage against Naraku was like none his age could posses."

"Sango will be grateful to hear that, it's safe to turn around."

He turned around and had to resist staring, she had adopted a slayer's garb and it fit her nicely, her damp hair hung about her face seductively and he had to shake his head in order to clear his mind of the thoughts that were trying to pervade his mind. She was a human, no matter how powerful or beautiful she was he could not have her and it was clear that she would have no other since Inuyasha's betrayal. Something in him was drawn to her though and he did not care for it one bit, shoving it into the far recesses of his mind he relaxed at last in her presence. It was always thus around her and it unsettled him to a degree that she held some power over him without knowing it herself.

"Does the way I dress still offend you even though I have long since traded in my modern clothes for these?"

"It is of no concern to you, I take my leave of you now." He answered shortly.

"Good bye Sesshomaru-sama, I look forward to seeing Rin soon."

He was gone by the time the last word left her lips and she sighed before turning and heading back to her silent camp. It was late, but the full moon left nothing to the imagination on the trail to her camp. The jewel around her neck sparkled and glowed in the moonlight as she walked, they had yet to find the perfect wish for it, but one day they would. A smile lit her face as she thought about Kouga and his pup Yasha, honoring the belated Inuyasha, the poor wolf had his hands full with that pup and Ayame had so much fun watching him keep up with it on a near daily basis. A frown soon replaced the smile though as she thought about the loss of her two friends Ginta and Hakaku, both were lost in the fight against Naraku.

Her companions were awake oddly enough, usually they were asleep by the time she got back from her bath. Their questioning eyes met hers and she knew they had felt Sesshomaru's aura and were concerned about her, he would be the only cause for worry in her group for he was the only one with enough power to possibly kill her. And it was only his power they had sensed, they didn't know him well enough to identify him by his aura. "Sesshomaru decided to visit and ask about taking in Rin soon to further her training."

Satisfied with their answer they laid back down and went back to sleep almost instantly, this new threat had them all pushed to their limits trying to catch him. As of late all of them had been too exhausted to do more than eat supper at night, dawn meant more pushing to catch the fiend named Ashimaru before he managed to dredge up more demons for his army to conquer the world. Oddly enough he didn't make attempts to steal the jewel, but maybe he didn't realize its full potential or he was too proud to seek its power like Sesshomaru.

Nights always brought restless sleep for her, nightmares were ever present, always showing her Inuyasha being taken to hell by Kikyo. Sometimes she had dreams of a beautiful demoness with long raven hair and brilliant blue eyes and somehow the demoness felt familiar to her but she could never place her. Her face was framed with beautifully curving emerald green stripes and she held a small child in her arms that had silver and black hair, blue eyes with gold flecks and oddly colored stripes on its angelic cheeks. The demoness always looked so happy whether the child was present or not, occasionally there were some erotic scenes, but she could never make out the partner in them only the demoness locked in passion. Tonight was one of the few nights she had this pleasant dream, but it always left her feeling empty which frustrated her to no end.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Ashimaru laughed as he watched them following him endlessly, never able to catch up and always teasing him with the ever present Shikon no Tama. One day he would get his hands on that jewel and make himself a demoness worthy to be his mate, and he had the perfect candidate in mind already. The Shikon miko would make him a perfect mate, she was beautiful, talented, and very powerful. All were traits he held high in a future mate and she was the only one that he held any interest in, there wasn't another like her in all of Japan . An evil chuckle split the silence in his moving fortress, yes she would be a fun toy once he got his hands on her. For now though he'd have to wait until she let her guard down long enough to steal the jewel, for it would be certain death if she was fully aware of his intentions. He held respect for the miko responsible for the death of Naraku, but that wasn't enough to dissuade him from desiring her. She would be his before she knew what hit her, she would be obedient and very powerful as a demoness.

Ashimaru wasn't always power hungry, but ever since he had a chance meeting with Kagome years ago he had desired more so that he could interest her in what he possessed. If his good looks didn't win her over then his power would, demonesses coveted powerful mates so he would become one in order to gain her. His long red hair was pulled back in a strip of leather and his green eyes glinted with anticipation of claiming her for himself, his muscled body quivered with excitement as his member lengthened and hardened. Yes he would enjoy taking her virginity as well, too bad the fool Inuyasha had never tainted her soul by coupling with her, but it mattered not to him. Either way she would be corrupt the instant she turned from miko to demoness and he would have her as soon as it happened, right in front of her companions just to make things all the more fun.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru walked along the border of his lands trying to find some hint to Ashimaru's next course of action, the demon had been oddly silent for the past month. There was enough of his scent though that he could track him easily, the fool obviously wanted to be found or didn't know how to hide his scent, his lips lifted in a silent snarl at the antics of those set on crazed goals. There had to be a missing piece somewhere, for the greedy demon had yet to lose his trackers meaning one thing, that he wanted them to keep up with him but at a distance he deemed safest for himself. So what was he after? The Jewel? Kagome? Or did he want to destroy them all in one shot when he was ready to? Was he toying with them similar to Naraku's antics? Whatever it was had his beast on edge and the only time the damn thing would settle down was in Kagome's presence, which only irritated him all the further.

--33--33--33--33--33--

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kaede look I can do it now."

"Perfect Rin, ye shall be better than I soon child. Sesshomaru-sama will be proud of ye when he returns, I am certain ye will be leaving when he does return child for I haven't much left to teach ye. Kagome shall take up ye teaching when ye do leave this old miko, she has learned much over the years and shall teach ye all she knows."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru again!" said the exuberant eleven year old girl as she ran to find Shippo to tell him the good news.

Shippo had stayed at the village with Rin to keep her company because many of the other children their age wouldn't have anything to do with them.. They were frightened of Sesshomaru-sama, and rightfully so for he had softened a little over the past few years, but he was still ruthless when things stood in his way.

Shippo heard his name being called and ran to see what had Rin so excited, and soon he was joining her enthusiasm about seeing his adopted mother again soon. Kagome wasn't the same these days, but she was always better when he was around to distract her from her unhappy thoughts. He worried about her endlessly, because sometimes she wasn't aware of the state she was in and would traipse right off a cliff in her inattentive state of mind. Everyone had to keep a close eye on her to ensure her safety nowadays, and she bathed alone now that Sango and Miroku were married and shared the hot spring together. He couldn't join her now because he was far too big to be considered a bathing companion for a woman, he knew it was wrong to bathe with someone who wasn't your mate now that he had certain urges to control. Oh how he had hated losing the innocence of his younger years, now the least little female scent made him pause for control and he was surrounded by them in a human village, so he was constantly working on his self control.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Kagome relaxed into yet another hot spring as their long day fell to dusk all too soon for their liking, she was lost in another barrage of thoughts and missed the unfamiliar demonic aura altogether.

--33--33--33--33--33--

She awoke to Sango's worried voice and was startled to find the moon high in the night sky, it must've been close to midnight by now. "Kagome are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but why are you so worried?"

"It's been at least three hours since you left for the spring Kagome. I got worried and came to check on you and found you here totally unconscious. What happened?"

"Three hours! I...I don't know what happened, I was awake thinking about things one minute and the next you were waking me up."

"Kagome, where's the jewel?"

Kagome's hands shot to her throat where the jewel should've been resting and she almost shrieked in horror of its absence. "What the hell?! It was here when I got in, Sango I...I...I can't sense it! I can't sense its power at all, what can this mean? Oh no you don't think someone stole it and wished upon it already do you?"

"I'm afraid that that might just be the case, hurry we need to tell Miroku this instant."

Kagome was dressed in record time and they made it back to the camp hastily, startling Miroku with their haste. Worry creased his brow as he cautiously asked "What is wrong Sango?"

"The jewel has been stolen and Kagome cannot sense it."

"It's as I feared then, he has made his move now we must wait and see what he has done. There is nothing we can do in this darkness so we might as well get what little sleep we can before we face what he has in store for us tomorrow. I have a feeling he will want us present when he makes his wish, I just don't know how he hid its power from Kagome when she searched for its presence. Maybe he has it a long distance away in order to prevent her from finding it."

They settled into an uneasy sleep as a Nightingale sang its melancholy song in the night as if it knew the terrors that could befall the lands with the jewel in the wrong hands.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Ashimaru laughed at the panic he had caused, the humans were smarter than he would've thought possible, they had figured out almost instantly that he was the culprit behind the jewel's disappearance. He glanced at it marveling at the power it held and the darkness that was slowly taking all the purity from within it, yes the masking spell worked wondrously. He was gloating in his success, now he would just toy with them for another few weeks biding his time for the perfect moment to turn her and claim her. He wanted to do it in front of all her little companions, especially the fox kit and the little girl.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Kagome had spent weeks searching for Ashimaru and the jewel, but neither wanted to be found apparently for they couldn't find either one. Her other companions were being run ragged along with her, thank god Rin wasn't with them yet, but it wouldn't be long now before Rin and Shippo joined them. Sesshomaru was supposed to stop by on his way to get Rin and Shippo giving them a heads up before he dropped them off. And speak of the devil she thought, as she sensed his presence growing closer with each footfall.

"Sesshomaru-sama how nice to see you again." Miroku said as the demon lord came into view.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome good to see you're all alive still, what has upset you so?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Ashimaru has taken the Shikon no Tama from Kagome and we have been unable to find him or it, he has found a way to hide its presence or he has made a wish upon it. Either one bides nothing good for us."

"I see, in any case Rin shall be joining you in a few short days. I shall leave Ah-Un with you so that the children won't slow you down in your searches and I will keep my senses open for both the jewel and Ashimaru."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." replied Kagome.

He left without another word to them, as he walked away he heard several 'byes' said to his back..

"Well let's get moving again, we're wasting what daylight we have left." Kagome said tiredly.

They walked slowly for the remaining day unable to pick up any clues at all, when they could walk no further they sat down disappointedly and began unpacking what they could whilst sitting. Soon someone had to go for water to boil the rice and Kagome caught a few fish on her line with practiced ease, carrying them back so that they could have meat with their rice.

Silence followed their meal for none were in a talkative mood with the threat of Ashimaru hanging in the air around them, he had yet to show himself and they slept uneasily each night. Always on guard so they never got a decent night's sleep, shifts were taken on watch now so that if he did decide to show himself they wouldn't be caught unawares. Night slowly changed into predawn and faint light lit the camp signaling the start of a new day and more searching.


	2. Wishes aren't Perfect

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 2**

Several days later Kagome was listening to the happy rambling of Rin as she chatted on and on about her time in the human village, Sesshomaru just stared on with his usual blank face as she did so

Several days later Kagome was listening to the happy rambling of Rin as she chatted on and on about her time in the human village, Sesshomaru just stared on with his usual blank face as she did so. Suddenly everyone was on high alert as two separate powers became known nearby and approaching quickly, one was the jewel the other was a demonic aura that could only mean Ashimaru was making his move. Standing with their weapons at the ready they were prepared for any type of attack, but the one they didn't receive.

"Well I see my audience is all here, excellent! Then let's get this show on the road." he clapped his hands together and pursed his lips in speech. '_I wish she were the perfect demoness, one that will love me unconditionally and become my mate willingly.'_ suddenly the jewel glowed with dark light and it spread outwards like water pouring from an overfilled bowl.

Everyone drew back except for Kagome, she was fighting to purify the light rushing towards them, but it was all in vain soon she was engulfed in the black light. A scream of agony tore through the clearing as she disappeared from everyone's view, whimpering could be heard as well as snapping and popping sounds like her bones were being broken and joints dislocated.

Sango rushed forward trying to find her friend, but Miroku halted her before she could touch the evil aura surrounding Kagome. Sesshomaru walked hesitantly towards the black fluxuating light only to be hit by something large that shot out just as the light faded, he was knocked to the ground breathless. He was somewhat taken aback to realize that there was something lying on him trembling like a leaf, from pain and a little fear. His first thought was that Kagome had escaped the light and landed on him, but there was something terribly wrong with that assessment. It smelt nothing like the orange blossom scent she always held, it was a scent he didn't recognize, a wonderful scent but unfamiliar and definitely female. Pushing the offending female off roughly he stood and froze instantly, she was the most gorgeous female he had ever seen and she was in pain. Her eyes were shut, but her face showed the pain she was feeling her long thick raven colored hair hung about her in heavy waves and the emerald green stripes on her cheeks flowed like water over her face. When her eyes opened and looked at him for the first time his heart skipped a beat, they were the most alluring shade of blue he had ever seen in all his long life.

Kagome felt like she was on fire, her body burned and ached like never before, she fought the urge to scream again as more fire tore through her hypersensitive body. When some of the burning stopped she could sense things that she had never sensed before, her sense of smell was overpowering her, and her ears rang with all the noise she picked up. Carefully she opened her eyes and met Sesshomaru's eyes, which were staring at her in ways that made her uncomfortable.

Glancing around she noticed the others were giving her similar looks all but one, he wore a pleased smirk as he said "My dear you're lovelier than I could've hoped for, come to me let me hold you close, I want to learn your scent." Kagome moved then in a semi daze as pain shot through her body wanting to make her feel weak from the exertion of energy. She blinked a few times her tongue felt fangs pressed into her gums before narrowing her eyes at the demon before her.

"Who the hell do you think I am to come to you? I am no ones pawn demon."She spat while flexing her claws and feeling a rage build inside of her from what had happened as well as getting such odd looks from her friends and ally. The demon seemed to have picked up a bit on her unease beyond his part of it.

"Sweet heart take a good look in this mirror and see what makes the others stare in such a manner."He said as he conjured a reflective surface for her to view herself with.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she traced over the features that she had seen before only in her good dreams with wonder, it was her! "What have you done to me?"

"I made you perfect and now you will be mine." He answered cockily.

"Like hell I will." She snarled as she stood and called forth whatever she could to destroy the vile creature before her.Winds seemingly picked up around her, her eyes seemed to be a glow, as power started to crackle and lash out around her, all unnoticed in her small fit of rage towards this one being.

"See how naturally it comes to you, you were meant to be this way. Come now, stop being so childish and become my mate." He moved quickly as a ball of brilliant blue energy shot towards him incinerating the tree it came into contact with. "I made you stronger! _My dear,_ stop fighting your destiny."

"You corrupted me bastard!" she spat as she launched herself at him in an attempt to strangle him with her bare hands.

Her companions watched in total shock and confusion, none of them knew who this vehemenent female was, but all wished her luck in killing Ashimaru. Sesshomaru was still watching her with a far off look on his face, for the first time in his life he was star struck you might say. Her wonderful scent of gardenia and cherry blossoms called to him and he fought the urge to obey the call.

She moved swiftly and efficiently easily forcing the demon male back. Her attacks were brought about by both rage and instinct which she nearly freely gave into in the moment. Though he was pleased at her changes, her speed, and her completely alluring appeal, this was not what he wanted, she was supposed to come to him, or at least be too vulnerable to fight back, not kicking his butt all over the clearing. Knowing that it would be best to regroup he managed with great difficultly to throw her off him. Ashimaru knew he was in over his head and turned tail fleeing into the confining forest and evoking the concealment spell.

Kagome was pissed, not only had she been turned into a demon she had lost the bastard that had done it. Walking angrily back to her companions she noted the wary looks they gave her and said "I don't look that different do I?"

"What...what exactly are you saying?" asked Sango uncertain of the powerful demoness before her.

"Hello it's me, Kagome. Don't you remember your friend the miko? Well I was her a few minutes ago, but that bastard made a wish on the jewel and here I stand, past miko and present demoness."

Their skeptical looks told her that she needed to prove it, looking at Sango she said "Ask me a question that only you and I would know the answer to."

Sango thought for a bit then asked "Who was the boy in high school that always wanted to take you out on a date?"

"Hojo and he always brought me things for the fake illnesses my grandfather always made up for my absences in class.He was obsessed over me no matter how many times I gently rebuffed him, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he's worse then Kouga." Feeling frustrated that she even had to go through with this.

"Well guys it has to be her, because no one else would be able to tell us about Hojo like that."

Shippo ceased his crying and ran to Kagome leaping into her arms with a happy sob and Rin wrapped herself around Kagome's waist. Kagome stumbled back from Shippo's launch into her arms, oddly he wasn't heavy like she though he would be, but then again she wasn't a weak human anymore. Her sensitive nose picked up an odd scent coming from Sesshomaru and she blushed as she realized exactly what it was, he was aroused and it embarrassed her because she could smell it. His eyes stayed riveted to her body as she moved about, she was curvier and more lithe than she had been, but that was no excuse for him to act in such an unseemly manner.

"We need to get going, I must kill the fiend who did this to me for his own selfish desires. This must be why the wish upon the jewel should be pure, it backfires otherwise. Serves him right though for I shall hunt him to the ends of the earth and slaughter him without mercy."

She started walking knowing the others would fall in behind her.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze and followed behind everyone else while his mind rushed over all the information that he had just heard. So this demoness was the human miko Kagome? Well she was still wearing a slayers garb and now it fit her snugly in several places. He tried to figure out what kind of demoness she was for a while, but gave up for the moment because he found her confusing to his senses. Her scent pervaded most of his better judgment turning his mind to mush it would seem, her hips swayed seductively teasing him relentlessly. One thing did present itself in his mind though his beast purred out _**I want her**_, he was taken aback by this proclamation from his beast, it had never commented about any of the females he had bedded over the years or even the ones he hadn't bedded. But all paled next to her in every way possible, she had just endured excruciating pain, lost her humanity, and faced down a demon that had wanted her as a mate badly enough to sacrifice something that promised power to anything demonic.

Kagome was unsettled by Sesshomaru's reaction to her change and didn't know what she was going to do about the obvious physical desire he had for her. She did not like being stared at like she was a hunk of meant to be snapped up and consumed by the usually oblivious demon lord, so she decided to stay on her toes and keep a close eye on his movements when he was near her. She made a mental note to never put herself into a situation where she would be alone with him, yes he was honorable, but that didn't mean he couldn't lose control of himself if presented the opportunity. She thought she hated her life before, after Inuyasha's death, well now she found a bigger degree of hatred for her life it would appear that she was going to be the object of every unmated male's desire. Just what she needed when she had sworn off love and men of any type, the betrayal had cut her that deeply and she would let no one through her steely walls.

Miroku and Sango whispered carefully under their breath about Sesshomaru's odd behavior towards their dear friend, sure she was a beauty beyond compare, but that was no excuse for such an odd display. There was an underlying hope in them though, a hope that rested on Sesshomaru's shoulders, a hope that he would be the one to break through to her and melt her barriers to restore love in her eyes. Love for life and others as well as a reason to live for the moment not for the battle that ended evil demons.

Shippo was perplexed by the scents he filtered through around him, he was no longer a child so he understood exactly what Sesshomaru's intentions were towards Kagome. On the others he smelt hope and on Kagome pure unbridled anger mixed with annoyance. _So she must know exactly what Sesshomaru and the others were thinking about and Kagome does not like it one bit._ He snickered under his breath at the thought of Sesshomaru coming on to Kagome and getting his butt kicked by her.

Rin wasn't certain on the exact things going on around her but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before something within the group snapped and someone got hurt. And from the way Sesshomaru's eyes stayed riveted to Kagome, she knew exactly who was going to get hurt when all hell broke lose at last.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--

A few days passed by before Sesshomaru caught Kagome alone at last and he throbbed with excitement even though he knew she probably would rebuff his advances for a while, he would still try though. He tried to sneak up on her in order to wrap his arms about her, but it failed miserably, she was good, he had to admit, for being so new to this way of life. He did manage to slip in a quick kiss on her neck though before she hit him hard across the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing Sesshomaru?"

"I'm just expressing my desire for you as a mate my dear." He said calmly even though his cheek stung angrily from where her hand had made contact.

"Damn it Sesshomaru I thought you were above this type of shit and here you are trying to find your way into my bed. Am I some plaything to you men?"

"Now, now I don't mean it that way" he said a little surprised by his flirtatious attitude.Yet he was amazed it came so easily, he was slightly reminded of his father, having never thought he'd become anything like the charmer that the former Inu no Taisho was.

"The hell you do, you're letting your male anatomy speak for you right now, I can smell it!" she spat in disgust.

"Please just give me a chance to show you what I do feel for you."

"No, I don't want you and you don't really want me. Are you forgetting that I was a human just a few days ago?"

"Of course I haven't, how could I forget something like that?"

"Just leave me alone, I don't want your attention or you for that matter and keep your hands off me."

"You're still hung up on my sorry ass half-brother? Damn it Kagome! When are you going to move on with your life? There are demons that would be glad to call you their mate out here and _I am one of them_." He said a little stung by her words so he barbed his own.

"You don't know me as well as you thought you did." She turned on her heel and started walking away hastily.

Kagome didn't make it far when she felt herself pressed against a tree with Sesshomaru's body flush against her own and his lips found hers in a rough kiss. So furious by his actions she didn't register the dangerous level of energy she was fixing to hit him with until he was lying on the forest floor looking dazed. She turned and left him there hoping that he would just leave after that little incident, she walked into camp rigid with anger and earning looks of curiosity.

"Sesshomaru" she said in answer to their glances of concern "and don't ask."

Sango and Miroku grinned in realization and had to fight laughter, apparently the demon lord had come onto her while she was alone and he pissed her off good.

Rin's eyes glowed with mirth and thought _He got what he deserved then and he won't be pleased when he gets back._

The demon lord had sat where he landed for a long time thinking over the situation, no female had ever denied him so vehemently, and yet still he couldn't not want her. But the more he thought about it the angrier he got, getting up when he finally could, he went off to find the annoying, yet sexy onna that he wanted so. Kagome was disappointed to see him walking through the trees an hour later looking pissed and a little worse for the wear.

"What did you do to me woman?" he demanded angrily.

"I tried to knock some sense into you." She growled out.

"You'll pay for that bitch." He said as he lunged for her trying to put her in her place, he would make her submit to his station.

They locked together in battle, dust flying everywhere in their heated movements from trying to prove something to each other. Sesshomaru trying to put Kagome in a place she didn't belong in and Kagome trying to prove that she was an equal. It was a relentless fight with no end in sight, they were well matched in every move for every strike he had she had a counter, for every bolt of energy she had he had a block for it. It went on for what seemed like hours neither gaining ground on the other, both tiring and slowing in their movements.

Finally Kagome managed to force Sesshomaru to the ground and bared her teeth at him as a growl ripped through his throat and he tried to free himself from the position beneath her, an answering growl came from her as she added pressure the claws buried in his chest. Her fangs found themselves locked around his throat ready to rip it out if necessary, several whines and whimpers came from her ordering him to submit to her superior strength or die by her fangs.

Humiliated beyond belief at his position and frustrated that even now his body yearned for hers he tried once more to free himself and found that her fangs tightened even further around his throat and it was getting harder to breathe. Finally he forced his body to relax and triggered the scent of submission being as he couldn't bare his throat as a sign of submitting, relief flooded through him as he felt her fangs release him and her weight leave his body. He was glad that the others didn't know Inu speech or they would've known exactly what had just happened, his chosen bitch had just overpowered him and forced him into submission, now he had to do her biddings or leave the group. He wanted to leave so that he would not suffer further insult, but his beast would not take that as an option.

Kagome decided to stop for the day and make camp after her tussle with Sesshomaru, it had taken a lot out of her to pin and hold him there. She sent Shippo and Rin to fetch wood, Miroku to catch fish and bring water back from the river to boil for rice, and Sango went about setting up a ring of stones for the fire.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat down next to Kagome and asked "Why can't you get over him?"

"I love him. Why can't you just leave?"

"I find you desirable and would like you for my mate, why can't you accept that?"

"Sesshomaru, I don't want you and for that matter I don't want anyone."

"You need to move on even if it isn't me that you move on with you need to find someone to spend your life with. He's never coming back and nothing can change that." He said feeling low for suggesting someone other than himself.

"I know that and I've devoted my life to protecting people and that is what I will continue doing, now stop bothering me about it." She snapped.

"I will stay by your side until you take a mate, Kagome." He said solemnly before mentally slapping himself for deciding to stay for further torture. He didn't love her yet, but he still felt deeply attached to her and in time he would love her, putting him in danger of being hurt by her and then being consumed by his pain like she was right now.

Over the days he became more and more like her shadow, where she went he went unless it was the hot spring. He had tried that only once, it hadn't worked out well at all, and he had no want for a repeat of the consequences for such actions again.

--33--33--33--33--

Ashimaru was pissed that he hadn't foreseen such a possible glitch in his plans, who would've thought that she would be that strong right from the start? It was odd that she adjusted so quickly to her change, he had hoped for at least an hour where she would be completely vulnerable. He had decided to hide himself away while devising a plan to get Kagome as his mate, he would stay hidden until he had the perfect plan for getting her.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Kagome snuck from camp each night with Kirara to practice fighting with the firecat, first they would practice evading and attacking then they would move on to Kagome throwing harmless light orbs at Kirara to practice her aim. Soon they were running through the forest trying to lose the other in the dense trees and Kagome was getting better at losing the firecat and finding the firecat when it was her turn to run.

Sesshomaru watched from the edge of the clearing hiding his presence from both of them, he was proud of how quickly she learned, but hurt because she had chosen the firecat over him. He knew he meant nothing to her, but it still stung and it didn't make him want her any less. He realized too late that he was on dangerous grounds and too capable of falling for her, if he did fall for her completely he would suffer for eternity because demons rarely loved another after they fell for one that was a perfect match for them.

--33--

Several weeks had passed by with no sign of Ashimaru and they were on another fruitless search whenever an unnatural wind picked up and there was a change in Sesshomaru's scent. Turning she found a red eyed taiyoukai before her and she realized quickly that she had come into her first heat, just as he lunged for her she barked out an order to Miroku "Miroku bind him now!"

The sutra hit him just in time for there was only an arms breadth between them, and he fought the power of the sutra ferociously, but could not free himself of its power. His eyes stayed riveted to her unless another male was too close to her then he shot out warning growls for them to back away from her. No one heeded his growls though because he was harmless as long as the sutras held.

The first day she had to fight her own body's response to the heat and his quiet growls that were calling for her to come to him. Always he called for her and she was finally able to ignore it for the most part, they slept in shifts always someone awake to alert Miroku if he broke free. The sutra had to be renewed on a near daily basis to keep him from moving.

As the day neared being a week his eyes slowly returned to their golden state and when they had reached the full golden color he was released from the sutra's effect. He was so frustrated about his lost control that he left them for a few days in order to sort himself out. He would make sure this did not happen when next she came into heat, he would be prepared for it and therefore he would be able to control himself in her presence.

Kagome had to resist the scent changes on Sesshomaru that told her he desired her, for some reason ever since her heat she had to control herself because she was drawn to him. Something deep within her had change and she wasn't certain what it was.

Sesshomaru was surprised that she had been able to resist coming to him in her heat because usually demonesses in heat came onto the males just as quickly as the male came onto them, but she wasn't your typical demoness was she? She was unique in many ways, she was a dog demoness, but at the same time she was also an elemental demoness, he supposed that it was the jewels doings and he thought it suited her nicely.

--33--

They had just topped a small hill when she froze in her tracks, standing on the horizon was a figure wearing a red hoari and hakamas, long white hair swaying in the breeze. With her enhanced vision she was able to make out two triangular ears that twitched when she breathlessly said "Inuyasha", she took off running towards him before anyone could say anything.

Sesshomaru wanted more than anything to tell her it was an illusion, but all of his senses told him that it wasn't an illusion. There was something odd about it though he had been gone for over a year and now he suddenly reappeared before them, pain seared through him as he watched her leap into his arms. Inuyasha spun her around in circles as she laughed and tears of joy streaked her face, he realized too late that he had grown to love her in the month he had been with her.

He walked slowly to where his half-brother and Kagome stood, not willing to let her get hurt even further than she had already been. Inuyasha was telling her that he had managed to find a way out of hell alive and well, he felt like there was something false in all of it even though Inuyasha's scent hadn't changed to indicate a lie.

--33--

Kagome and Inuyasha had managed to sneak off that night in order to be alone and to talk for a bit. They were talking quietly when Inuyasha suddenly caught her in a rough kiss, when he pulled back he said "I missed you so much Kagome."

"I missed you too" she replied as they met in another kiss tenderer than the last when they pulled apart he wore a smirk that she failed to notice. His hands started roaming her body as his lips began to run along her neck and jaw line, she giggled as his breathe tickled her as it brushed over her skin.

Sesshomaru watched hidden away amongst the trees, but the pain of seeing them together that way was far too great and he left them walking slowly back to camp as if plagued by a physical ailment. There were some very un-Inuyasha like behavior occurring, but there was no saying that hell hadn't changed him in ways that life couldn't, there was still something odd about this very mature acting version though.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha back a bit before saying "Let's not get carried away here."

"Why?"

"I would like to get married first."

"A mating bond is stronger than any wedding vows Kagome."

"I still want to get married Inuyasha, can't you wait till after the wedding?"

"When would you like to have the wedding?"

"A month should give us enough time to get things ready, I would prefer to wait until after Ashimaru is destroyed though."

"A month it is then"

"Thank you Yasha., lets head back."

--33--33--33--33--33--33--

**_I hope you enjoyed this, I am trying for new perspectives with this one. Please let me know how you like it, chapter three is under way amd will have some very groundbreaking things happen. Any guesses to the oddly acting Inuyasha?_**


	3. To Fool

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 3**

The weeks passed by with preparations being made for a simple wedding, Kagome was so excited over everything, but the others were beginning to see some very un-Inuyasha like behavior and nothing they said to her could sway her in any way. Sesshomaru kept a watchful eye on him because he distrusted him, he wasn't certain about his true identity any more there were the instances where Inuyasha would approach him to have very collected and calm conversations. Inuyasha never tried conversing with him in this manner, Kagome wrote it off as a change caused by his time in hell.

Ashimaru was proud that his plan was flowing smoothly, Kagome suspected nothing and that was all that mattered for she was so love struck that no one could persuade her that Inuyasha wasn't who he appeared to be. The occasional lapse he had was written off as something caused by the past year in hell and she did not question him in the least, she did ask occasionally why he had left and all he said was 'I will never leave you again' and she bought every word of it. Soon she would be his and her friends wouldn't be able to do anything about it after she became his.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Sango helped Kagome into her formal kimono, made just for this occasion, and did up her hair. Soon the two women exited the hut and Kagome was walked down the aisle by Shippo, he placed her hand in Inuyasha's then walked off to sit with the others as the ceremony progressed. Kagome spoke her vows and Inuyasha spoke his, Kaede with a big smile said "Ye may kiss yer bride now."

Their kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart and walked down the aisle hand in hand, Sesshomaru tensed as they walked past him because soon he wouldn't be able to reverse whatever wrong that he sensed was about occur.

It wasn't his jealousy that had him so on edge, there was imminent danger to all of them, he could sense it and so could the slayer and monk. Something was definitely wrong here and it had to do with Inuyasha, but he had no proof and without such she would believe none of them.

Miroku shuddered as an ominous feeling washed over him, he walked over to Sesshomaru and lightly touched the taiyoukai on the arm before saying "Do you have a feeling that something bad is upon us?"

A slight nod of Sesshomaru's head was all Miroku needed for an answer "Let's stay on our toes, the first sign of anything unusual we act agreed?" He received another nod, satisfied he walked back over to Sango and led her off to eat lunch under a large cherry tree in full bloom.

--33--

Kagome and Inuyasha ate lunch in the hut they had fixed up on the edge of the village for themselves, soon after lunch though Inuyasha was slowly working Kagome out of her clothes as he kissed every inch of exposed skin.

His spells wavered for a brief moment, but she didn't notice it so lost in the seductive ways he handled her. Soon her mind was so befuddled with desire that she wouldn't notice any change unless it was in his appearance, so he dropped his other spells trying to conserve energy for the mating ritual.

--33--

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet instantly running for the scent and aura of their enemy, he was soon joined by Miroku and Sango on Kirara. They all feared what they would face on the other side of the grass mat that served as a door to the hut Kagome had went into with Inuyasha. There was no more scent or aura of the half-demon in or around the hut, the only scent and aura they found was that of Ashimaru and Kagome, Sesshomaru panicked and rushed into the hut with no thought of his own safety.

He was followed closely by Sango, Miroku had thought it safer for his own health if he stayed outside the hut, for Sango and Sesshomaru would surely beat him for ogling Kagome's nude form.

Ashimaru still looked like Inuyasha when they stormed into the hut, but the voice that came out was definitely not Inuyasha's as he yelled for them to leave right away, he had forgotten about the drop of his spells and realized too late that his ruse was up unless he hurried and took her. He had wanted to take his time and enjoy her, he plunged within her causing her to cry out in pain at the sudden intrusion, but before he could mate mark her something went wrong for the second time in his quest to have her…

The pain brought her out of her hazy mind long enough for her to see Sango and Sesshomaru rushing towards her and Inuyasha, but her mind paused when it registered that Inuyasha smelled differently. The aura was very familiar though, it was Ashimaru's aura, she had been tricked by that bastard and now he had taken her virginity. Her eyes grew red in her rage and her claws sank deeply into his throat trying to rip it out as she shook him about by the throat, she tossed him from her and stood ready to slaughter him when he suddenly disappeared right before their eyes.

"Damn it! He used those damn spells again! I will kill that son of a bitch the next time I get my hands on him!" she stormed out of the hut so enraged that she did not realize her state of undress until Sesshomaru threw his pelt at her after chasing her down.

Wrapping it around herself she shot him a glare and said "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would it have made a difference I would've, but you would've made an excuse and then told me to stop being jealous. Am I wrong?"

She kicked a rock sending it flying across the ground before she answered "No, you're right I would've said something along those lines. I'm sorry, it's not your fault that he tricked me in such a manner, I was just so happy to have Inuyasha back that I didn't stop to think about it first. Kami I'm so stupid!" she wailed, slumping towards the ground that never came up to meet her.

Sesshomaru swept her up in his arms and headed for a small secluded clearing, sitting down on a fallen tree he pulled her against him and stroked her head trying to soothe her. "You are not stupid, he was just good at trickery. You know that Inuyasha will never come back, don't let false hope into your life like that again, you are lucky that we were suspicious of him and arrived in time to prevent a mating bond to be placed on you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, because no matter how badly I've treated you, you still stayed near me as my silent guardian. I am grateful for your misplaced loyalty in me, I deserved what I would have gotten had you not stepped in." She tilted her head back and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, she then hunkered down in his embrace and fell into a troubled sleep.

Sesshomaru was hard pressed to ignore the fact that she slept in his lap wearing nothing but his pelt and smelling of stale arousal, blood, and tears. Luckily she was in a deep sleep and didn't notice his continually changing scent every time he stopped concentrating on ignoring her, his mind would provide him the image of her nude storming about in rage with tears streaming down her face and he would have problems again.

She was far more trouble than he had intended to get himself into, but he honestly didn't care for he wanted her for himself, he would do almost anything for her if it meant he might win her affections one day. He sighed and leaned back against a tree letting his eyes slide closed to rest for the first time in a month's time.

A few hours later he woke up due to the lack of a body on his lap, his eyes darting around the clearing trying to locate her.

"I'm over here, but stay where you are if you don't mind because I'm trying to bathe." Her voice held warning in it.

He rolled his eyes at her attempts for modesty and said "What does it matter I've already seen you."

A rock hit him squarely on the shoulder and he turned to see her neck deep in a hot spring her long raven hair spanning across the water like a fan all around her. She squealed and lodged another rock at him, but he sidestepped it with ease before he was at the edge of the spring in two very long strides. "Get away from me now!" she shrieked.

"It would be in your best interest to desist from throwing things at this Sesshomaru." He said with a hint of danger underlying each word.

"Or what? You'll kill me, I doubt that." She retorted before throwing another rock using her power to make it follow him in his evasive maneuvers, it finally glanced off his armor.

She noted an evil glint in his eyes and began to head for the very center of the spring for safety unsure of what he was about to do. She was appalled when he walked over and grabbed his pelt from the bank and walked off with it back to the tree he had been leaning against earlier, but he faced her this time as he leaned against it.

"Hey! Bring that back!" she huffed in anger.

"I warned you did I not?" He asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant it, besides I was just trying to get you to leave so that I could keep what's left of my modesty." She retorted with venom dripping on every word.

"Sounds like a personal problem and now you have nothing to wear, so you'll either stay in there, come get the pelt from me, or walk to the village as you are. I leave it up to you, meanwhile I'm going to hunt myself a deer while you think about what you want to do." He said with a honeyed voice, hoping that she would come and get it back, but knowing that there was little chance of that happening.

"You ass, give me back the pelt I can't run around nude and I can't stay in this hot spring forever."

"Then come and get it." He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he turned and started walking away.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Bring it back or you'll regret it!" she yelled after him.

"Cussing will not get it back any faster Kagome." He almost laughed when he heard her swearing under her breath at him, until he felt long claws pressed to his throat and his clothes being soaked through with water from her.

"Turn around and you will regret it" she seethed through clenched teeth.

"And what can you possibly do to me that I have not already suffered?" He asked all the teasing gone from his manner and he turned around slowly focusing on her eyes only, it was difficult, but the situation called for this type of eye contact and seriousness.

She paused and that was all he needed before his lips found hers in a kiss that expressed his true feelings to her, pulling away he said "You can't do anything that I have not already suffered." He handed her the pelt and turned walking away, doing the most difficult thing he would ever have to do, leaving her.

She didn't know what to say, an apology would be worthless for all that he had been through due to her and Inuyasha. Everything he had suffered was due to either her or Inuyasha, he was right what more could she do to him? Nothing…..

--33--

Several miles away from where he left her, he slumped against a tree because of the agony that tore through his chest. It was better this way, he would go his way and search for Ashimaru alone and she would go her own way with her companions. They would protect her for him, if she even needed that protection at all, mostly she needed protection from herself. If in time she forgot about Inuyasha and moved on he might return to try for her attention once more, but she didn't want him now that much was obvious so he would remove himself from her immediate life by going on his own.

He straightened and continued on ignoring the aching of his chest….

--33--33--33--33--33--

A month had passed by since any of them had seen Sesshomaru, the others wondered why the demon lord had disappeared so suddenly but Kagome gave nothing away. No matter how many times Rin had asked about Sesshomaru she received no answers either none of them could figure out what had happened on that day he had taken her into the forest. They were traveling at the edge of the Western lands when Kagome stiffened visibly, Miroku and Sango prepared for an attack and Rin's face lit up with joy.

Kagome said "Sesshomaru is nearby."

The others relaxed and Rin started hoping around with excitement because she had missed Sesshomaru more than ever before, but he had never been absent from her life for such a long time.

Just as she said that he appeared and she thought Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Sesshomaru carried a small package in his hands as he walked towards Rin and handed it to her, a delighted squeal came from her as she tore the rest of the packaging off a beautiful, but very logical kimono for traveling. "It is spelled against stains and tearing, so it will last you till you outgrow it."

"I love it Lord Sesshomaru!" her arms wrapped around him in a gleeful hug, before she ran into a thicket to change into her new kimono.

Sesshomaru paid Kagome no attention as he pointedly asked Miroku how the search was going for Ashimaru, when he was satisfied with his answer, he retrieved his pelt from Rin, and once Rin had received his compliments he melted back into the forest.

Kagome was stung by his actions, especially after he practically confessed his love for her a month ago, but she would give him the same indifference he gave her because honestly she didn't care. She really could live without a male in her life, intimacy was something she could afford to do without and the only thing that might make her want him was to fulfill any sexual needs she had.

--33--

Sesshomaru followed watching them from a distance, they wouldn't be able to sense his presence so he watched without worry of being discovered. He still wanted Kagome, but he would act uninterested to see if it would have any effect on her and it had affected her a little bit he noticed. She still was not over Inuyasha though so he would keep his distance until the day she was affected greatly by him ignoring her presence. It was hard for him, but if he was precise his patience might be paid off when things started to shift in his favor.

Even though she was no longer a priestess she knew enough to teach Rin without her old powers, everything could be explained with ease and Rin would still be able to learn. He would leave his ward with Kagome so that she may learn, but it served as a great excuse for him to see her without being obvious about it in the least. Maybe jealousy would be the key to winning her over, but right now that ploy would most likely fail him and he did not want to entice some witless female into thinking she was the next western lady.

An ache settled into his chest and refused to budge ever since that day he had left her, he would suffer worse in her presence than he would by keeping his distance. He would not hear her hurtful words or suffer the temptation of her body as her scent called to him, and then a thought struck him. He would need to be in her immediate vicinity for she would be in heat once again within a few weeks time and others would certainly swarm her alluring scent. He also needed a way to keep himself from losing himself in her delicious scent, it called his beast to answer the call of her body for a mate.

--33--

**_Thank those of you that have read and left reviews, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be some twists and turns in the future I believe, but I may be a bit on the next chapter because it needs some good plotting before I write it._**


	4. Desire

**Never Love Again **

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru wasn't lucky enough to prepare fully before Kagome's heat cycle came again. Walking into the clearing that the group had chosen for the night he offered his aid in keeping other males away from their camp, his eyes were rimmed in red, but he was still in control of his beast.

Kagome could scent the desire that hung thickly in the air, radiating from Sesshomaru, her heat causing him to be at a constant state of arousal. She was thoroughly surprised by the control he demonstrated this time around, and her own blood beast was just below the surface excited by the presence of Sesshomaru.

She still missed her beloved hanyou but something was slowly changing deep within her, and her blood beast called for a mate. Not just any mate, but one she had already rebuffed several times and hurt even more than that. Kagome held no love for the Daiyoukai, she respected him, but did not harbor any feelings towards him. She could never love another, but maybe she could find a life partner, it's not like she could leave anytime soon. Many bonds in this era were formed for reasons other than love, security, status, and arranged marriages were a few examples, at least she could pick the one she wanted to create a life with.

Heated amber met liquid blue, desire visible in both as red seeped into each demon's eyes. Kagome turned and walked into the surrounding forest, she needed time to process her emotions away from the source of them.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before following her at a discreet distance, her sweet scent making it hard to hang back; it was a seductive lure that he fought to ignore.

Kagome found a small pond surrounded by lilies and moon flowers, settling on one of the many boulders at the edge of it she let her mind wander. It was true she did not feel any love for Sesshomaru, but he would be a suitable mate she figured. He would most likely try everything within his power to make her happy and to earn her love, so she considered giving into her beast's will. He certainly wasn't a repulsive demon nor was he as cold as he would like many to believe him to be.

Feeling him draw near she released a sigh, her mind made up as her eyes began to swirl with red as she allowed her beast reign of their body. Kagome felt no need to hold her beast from its desires any longer as she faded into the background. She wanted to have as little part in this as was possible for her, he would know who desired him and who did not when this was over with.

Sesshomaru wasn't certain if his nose was working right or if Kagome had lost to her beast's desire, either way he heard a lilting summons coming from the meadow ahead. Carefully so he did not appear to amorous he walked into the clearing with the easy grace of the worlds greatest predator. He could barely keep at the walk though when molten red met his red rimmed amber eyes and the heady scent of her beasts heat and arousal permeated the air in the small meadow. A low hungry growl slipped out of his throat as she moved into a battle stance, despite her obvious state of desire she fell easily into the courting ritual of their kind and it excited him even further. He was painfully aroused, but knew this had to take place before he could claim her for his own, anticipation coursed through him and his beast howled in hunger for her body.

Eyes bleeding red he started to circle the female before him waiting for her to make the first move so that he could counter her, he didn't have long to wait before she lunged fangs bared in a snarl. He meet her step for step blow for blow in a battle of determination, she would not back down for he had to beat her on even grounds to claim her if he wasn't powerful enough then she wasn't to be his.

Long into the night blood soaked the ground and stained the water of the pond an eerie red shade, nothing dared come close to the two beings locked in a battle for dominance. Clothing was nearly nonexistent as both had shredded garments, neither caring about their exposed flesh only focusing on the battle at had.

Sesshomaru faltered and Kagome lunged at the obvious display of waning energy only to be sent flying through the air by his quick maneuvering, when she struck the ground the breath fled her and he was on her in an instant, teeth bared and snarling at her. Demanding she submit to him she fought to throw him off of her, but she could not soon she found his fangs buried into the juncture of her shoulder and neck in a very dominant display.

Sesshomaru reveled in the coppery blood that flowed freely into his mouth from his chosen that lay defiant beneath him still, growling he clamped his fangs tighter demanding a response. Finally she went limp beneath him and his claws finished off the remnants of their clothes before he buried his erection deeply within her slick opening. His fangs stayed clamped around her neck as he rode them both to completion, knotting within her as he withdrew his fangs and licked the wound closed, leaving a mark for all to see that she was his and his alone.

He would kill anyone that dared try and take her from him she had proven a difficult conquest in many areas, but now she belonged to him and none could take her unless it was over his dead body. As long as he lived he would fight to keep what was his and she was undeniably his now.

Sesshomaru licked what wounds he could reach on her clean healing them as he went, still locked tightly within her depths as she fell into a deep slumber thoroughly exhausted from the fight she had put up. A smile graced his features as he watched her slumber, his mate at long last he had found one worthy enough to be his and he reveled in that knowledge.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Kagome awoke feeling sore and slightly uncomfortable in her nether regions, glancing down she understood why she felt the way she did, Sesshomaru was knotted within her as glimpses of last night flashed through her mind supplied by her elated beast. After a few minutes passed she felt the tension slacken as his member began to regain its normal size before slipping free of her sheath, she sighed glad to be free of the uncomfortable feeling at last. But her beast had other ideas for she was still heavily in heat and horny now that she had a mate to scratch her itches. Kagome resigned herself to be cursed to an existence of living inside the recesses of her own mind so that she wouldn't have to be there when Sesshomaru wanted the pleasures of his bed mate.

Her beast gladly came forward and took control of the situation nudging her mate awake, red eyes meeting sleepy amber as she proceeded to tease him wanting nothing more than to be rutted senseless by the male before her.

Sesshomaru was slightly disappointed to see red eyes on his awakening instead the beautiful blue that meant his mate was in control of her blood beast. "Why are you still in control beast?"

_**Why wouldn't I be mate, do you care as to which of us is in control when you get your fulfillment?**_

"I had hoped to see Kagome when I awoke, not her beast, go back to your cage I would like to speak with her." He talked big, but the scent Kagome's beast was putting off made thinking difficult.

_**I can't she wont let me come back right now, she does not want to be present for rutting.**_

An angry snarl tore through the air at this revelation, he had won a mate this much was true, but it wasn't how he had imagined it being between them. He knew things wouldn't be simple with her, they never were, but this was something he hadn't expected the woman to do. Gritting his teeth in frustration he said "Tell her to come out, for I shall control myself for her comfort."

Kagome cringed at the anger behind the snarl he emitted, she knew it probably hurt him deeply when her beast had told him the truth behind her not allowing her beast back to its cage. Sighing in resignation she ordered her beast back and faced the angered demon before her. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Why do you hide away from me? I do not wish to face your blood beast each time I want to interact with you whether it is verbally or intimately, I enjoy your company not hers."

Kagome was slightly surprised by his proclamation and sat in silence for a moment before saying "I hold no love for you Sesshomaru so why do you ask something so difficult of me? I respect you, but do not mistake that for anything other than what it is. I told you before that I could never love another after Inuyasha's betrayal, not in those words exactly but I did nonetheless."

Her words stung him deeply, but he would not let her know they had done so. He was determined to make her drop the barriers surrounding her heart so that he might have a place there. True he did not need her love now that he had her, but he wanted it all the same, no want was to weak a description he yearned for it. "I do not ask for anything difficult from you, you are my mate and I want to share everything I can possibly share with you as yourself not that blood beast of yours. Let me bring you pleasure and fulfillment, let me help you be the demoness you are meant to be, stop fighting me every step of the way Kagome."

"I do not want it, I only want to help those in need not bow to the whims of some male who thinks he can control me with a few words."

His anger spiked at her venomous words and he bit out "Have it your way then, but you will keep that beast of yours caged or you will pay dearly for not doing so."

"I follow no ones orders and you should know that better than most." She hissed angrily the backside of her hand connecting with his face.

He was surprised that she would actually lay a hand on him in such a way, but he was more furious by her words than the fact that she had struck him. "Fear not then you shall not follow orders for I shall subdue your blood beast and make it stay dormant till you gain pleasure from my touch. She will not get all of my attentions for you are the one I came here for not some instinctual beast running rampant because you deem yourself too good for my touch as your self."

Standing he left her in the clearing calling Ah-Un to get his spare set of clothes, out of one of the many packs the dragon carried, and dressing. He had a potion master to find, and find her he would if it was the last thing he did.

Kagome lay there where he left her she was angry for allowing her beast to talk her into this situation so sure he would do everything to make her happy that she did not foresee that his own happiness needed to be seen to as well. She had no idea what he was up to or where he was going, but she did not think it boded well for her, his threat still echoing in her mind. She knew he did not make idle threats and feared what he was going to get in order to fulfill his goal of subduing her blood beast so that she could not draw upon it at will.

--33--33--

By the Kami's that woman could piss him off and hurt him as no other before, he hated being so vulnerable to the words and actions of a mere female. He spread his aura searching for the one he needed the services of in this trying time the most, never had he needed help from another being in his life. One miko turned demoness should never be able to cause his world to crumble and fall so easily, but she did and it only enraged him further. Finally a familiar tug at his senses told him that he neared the one he sought, he barely knew the potion master, but he had seen her on occasion for a few illnesses that Rin had caught in her childhood.

An aged demoness looked up from a potion she was mixing when a familiar, but seldom felt aura neared her latest home. She knew he was here for her services otherwise she wouldn't have felt his approach at all, he was such an odd male never swayed by the whims of his beast like many others his age. Not many males his age were a Daiyoukai though, putting away her components she readied he humble abode for his arrival and didn't wait long.

A courteous knock was heard before he walked in, he was a bit pushy wasn't he? Not waiting for a 'come in' before he waltzed in like he owned the place and sat across from her, eyeing her up before glancing away in a bored manner.

No matter how upset he was he would not let the old demoness before him see his anger she was not worthy of his emotions. "I need a special potion old one, one for subduing the beast of a powerful demon, and one more for reversing that potion once the desired effect has come about."

She eyed him warily, this was an odd request from him of all demons, but greed over ran her thoughts of questioning him. "Whom do you wish to subdue?" was her only question, and rightfully so.

"My mate's beast, for only her beast desires me and she hides away allowing it free reign, I wish her to lock it away but she refuses to do so. Therefore I come asking you for this potion simply to aid in gaining her favor as well."

"Sound enough reason for me, do you have something of her flesh to make it work specifically for her though?"

He lifted his hand and opened it revealing a bit of skin and hairs from their battle the day before.

"Excellent! Give me a few minutes while I gather the supplies needed for this specific potion."

Not long after her proclamation she was seated before him with a small stone bowl and a grinding rod, dropping a few things in she crushed them together before holding out her bowl for him to drop the skin and hair into it. Seconds later she added a few drops of some thick white liquid before giving it one last good stir and pouring some of the now clear liquid into a vial. To what was still in her bowl she added a few more ingredients and explained as she deposited the modified potion into another vial "The first vial is the one meant to subdue her beast add it to her tea or food and make sure she ingests it. The other vial with the black cord is the reversal potion, just have her swallow it when the time is upon you. It will not wear off so take as long as you need."

She eyed the gold coins he dropped into her palms greedily as he left with his potions, he had half a mind to go back and lop her head off for being so greedy, but she may yet have her uses for him. Scenting his mate half a days walk from him he picked up an easy lope knowing what faced him wasn't going to be easy or pleasant for him in any way for some time to come.

--33--33--33--33--33--

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed this installment of the story, yes fast paced, but in no way easy for our beloved couple. Things always get worse before they get better, it will be quite bloody for some time to come I believe, we will see where my fingers lead us hmm?**_


	5. How Dare You?

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 5**

Striding into camp Sesshomaru noted that Kagome wasn't there and shot the monk and slayer a questioning glance.

"She is at the spring bathing" answered Miroku.

He gave a quick nod to indicate that he heard the monk and asked "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No" answered Sango, slightly puzzled by the demon lord's question, but knowing not to question him.

"I need one of you to make a cup of tea especially for her and pour the contents of this vial into it."

They gave him curious glances, but they knew better than to ask him about it, for doing so may result in their demise. Miroku took the offered vial from him and tucked it into his robes knowing the powerful Daiyoukai would not harm their friend, but if he didn't do as they had been asked harm might befall them.

Sesshomaru left them to find his reluctant mate.

She was sitting on the edge of the spring when he found her, the fact that she was nude and her heat scent was still in full force nearly undid his control. Undressing he slid into the water and swam to the other side before turning and gradually swimming back, standing he advanced on her. Noting the wary glance she cast him he slowed in his approach and stopped a hand span away from her.

Leveling a hate filled glare at him she asked in a bitter voice "Did you find what you sought?"

"I did, but if you comply I will not resort to such measures. Will you comply?" He asked, keeping the hope he held from seeping into his query.

"Never" she hissed spitefully.

"Then you leave me no choice, I will subdue your beast forcefully."

His gaze spoke volumes, she knew resisting was foolish, but she didn't give a damn. Her heat made her aware of his masculinity, but she ruthlessly shoved the blossoming arousal aside and glared angrily at him.

Sesshomaru didn't know which was worse; the brief scent of arousal, her heat scent, or the anger simmering in her wonderfully blue eyes. Either way the results were liable to kill him, she was a temptress no matter her blatant dislike of him or the hate he knew she would feel for him after her beast was sealed.

Kagome noted his eyes turn to liquid amber as he gazed at her heatedly, red slowly seeping into the amber orbs turning them crimson. Flushing angrily she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before standing and snatching her clothing off the ground nearby. She would not let him get his way with her, not now not ever.

A frustrated growl escaped him as he exited the water and grabbed her by the arm tightly, his beast was in control now and it refused to be ignored by its mate. Pulling her roughly against him he bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder giving a hard tug as he bit down a little harder.

A small whimper escaped Kagome, because she knew she was being stupid by fighting him, but more than anything she wanted to be left alone. Yes her body and beast called for him, but it was only due to her heat. She tried to free herself and earned an even harder tug, she felt blood trickling down her bare chest, her body went limp.

Sesshomaru pulled the towel the rest of the way off before releasing his hold on her neck, he then licked the blood off her still damp skin before making her drop to her knees. Laying her down on the thick grass he began nuzzling her neck and giving light nips, as his beast slowly receded back into its cage. The scent of arousal grew thicker as the minutes passed by, lifting his head he gazed down into her liquid blue eyes and said "Will you stay in control and give me a chance to bring you pleasure instead of your beast?"

Her eyes grew hard then and she said "Hell no" her eyes bled red and her hips shot up plunging him deeply into her.

He growled in frustrated pleasure, he wanted fulfillment but at the same time he wanted it with the blue eyed Kagome. Deciding he would get that soon enough he allowed her beast to have its way one more time before it would be bound in chains that only a potion could break.

-333-333-33-33-33-

Hours later his body finally freed their intimate parts and he stood, he hated knotting, but it wouldn't end until her heat cycle passed. It wasn't necessary for her to get pregnant but he was an inu therefore they knotted, just like regular dogs to his dismay.

Kagome's blue eyes finally returned and she went back into the spring to wash off, before heading back to camp and drinking the cup of tea Miroku offered her. She was fast asleep by the time Sesshomaru came back into the camp.

Sesshomaru sat down next to the monk and said "Did you give it to her?"

"Yes"

"She drank all of it?"

"She did, it wont hurt her will it?" Miroku asked quietly.

"No, you should trust that I would never harm her. She will most likely be upset when she awakens and will rant for a while when she discovers what has happened. But she will be fine."

"Might we inquire as to what the potion was for?" Miroku asked after some hesitation.

"It will lock her beast away so that she must face me and prevent her from sending her beast out when she doesn't wish to deal with me."

"I see, well if that's the case she will be pissy for a bit."

Sesshomaru grimaced then sat at the base of a tree, he thought about the fights that would ensue over the next several days if not longer. The sad part was that he looked forward to fighting with her, it was more than exhilarating, it excited him in more ways than one.

"Sango wake Shippo, I believe we shall send him and Rin to Kaede's village until things settle down with Kagome and myself."

Sango woke Shippo and asked Kirara to carry Shippo and Rin to Kaede's village, while Sesshomaru woke and informed Rin about going to Kaede's for a bit with Shippo.

"I will have Sango send Kirara when I feel the time is right to bring you back to the group, Jaken will ride with you and stay to ensure the safety of you and the kitsune."

"Hai Master Sesshomaru." Rin answered chipperly even though she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

A few minutes later Rin, Shippo, and Jaken sat on a fully transformed Kirara, the adults watched as Kirara disappeared into the night sky.

Sesshomaru made himself comfortable against the tree before letting his mind wander over the past few days, how did he get into such a mess? He wasn't sure what her reaction will be when she finds out that she can no longer hide behind her beast, but he would bet that it would be explosive. Closing his eyes he drifted into a light slumber to get as much rest as possible, knowing that the next few days would be draining on his energy and his patience.

-33-33-33-33-

The morning dawned bright and beautiful, the birds were singing their songs and going about collecting their meal for the day. The monk and slayer were quietly talking while they worked on breakfast and Kagome was still sound asleep, her awaited reaction was the only reason the day had a gloomy outlook for the remaining members of the small traveling party.

A large yawn announced the awakening of the once miko turned demoness, her friends and mate looked at her expectantly waiting for the outrage that should come shortly. Kagome blinked at them owlishly wondering why they were staring at her so intently, then she noticed the younger members were not present and asked about them.

"We decided to send them to Kaede for a bit, things may get hectic soon and we didn't want them to get involved." Answered Miroku carefully.

Kagome shrugged and stood stretching as she did so. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon." Sango answered with a smile, relieved her friend hadn't noticed the lack of her beast yet.

The group ate breakfast in peace, once finished Kagome took the dishes and headed for the spring to wash them up. "Sango can you help me with these?"

Sango cast an unsure glance at Sesshomaru and caught a slight shake of his head "Sorry Kagome I have some things to mend."

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while then." she walked off in the direction of the spring with Sesshomaru following at a discreet distance.

Masking his scent and aura he followed her stealthily through the bushes to the spring, when she was deeply involved in her chore he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders while saying in a quiet rumble "We are going to sort this out my dear."

Kagome started and spun on him with an angry growl, then she realized something was off, her beast was being oddly quiet this close to him. Wait it wasn't silent it was missing entirely "What the hell have you done to me?" she hissed venomously.

"I suppressed your beast." He answered with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Kagome's hand shot out with claws extended ready to rip his face open, Sesshomaru easily caught her hand and snatched her against his body, her fangs sank into his shoulder but he ignored the pain. Leaning his head forward he captured her ear lobe in his mouth and gave it a light nip before sucking on it gently, she bit down harder, releasing her ear his mouth moved down her neck nipping and kissing as he went. He was determined to get a response out of her so he continued trying to seduce her, twenty minutes into it her mouth loosened and he finally got a moan, barely audible but still a moan.

His calloused hands slowly undid the armor on her slayers garb and dropped each piece before finding the fasteners of her outfit, carefully so that he wouldn't alert her to his intentions he slid his hands in between her clothing and her skin reveling in it's silkiness. His mouth found her collar bone and nibbled on it earning another moan from her and her scent was beginning to thicken, which signaled that he was almost in the clear. Slowly he kissed from her collarbone down between her breasts then circled around one until he could latch onto a nipple sucking it gently before nipping it then kissing it lightly. He moved onto the other one giving it equal treatment as Kagome began to moan more frequently, she found his obi and untied it before dropping it to the ground, so caught up in the moment that she paid no attention to what was happening between her and Sesshomaru.

He slid her clothing the rest of the way off as she finished undressing him, her growing passion making her hasty, her mouth latched onto the pulse point in his neck and began to nip and kiss it. She was feeling playful in her aroused state so she decided to bolt a short distance, playing hard to get she danced around the spring always a step ahead of him until he decided that enough was enough. Grabbing her, he used his leg and swept her feet out from under her then settled her gently on the ground before slipping in between her thighs and rubbing his length against her opening. She growled and thrust her hips up causing him to groan in aggravated pleasure, he had wanted to prolong this as long as he could hold out, but she was determined it appears to get on with it now that he had her pinned below him.

Her fangs sank into his neck and she ingested some of his blood as she sucked on the wound he growled in surprise at the pain and pleasure it invoked within him. She had unknowingly marked him just now so lost in her lust at the moment, he was glad that she had done so it would make things easier for him in the long run. He had decided that he wasn't going to mindlessly fuck her if he did manage to get this far with her, without her beast, he would make this one of the most pleasurable experiences she had ever had in hopes of getting her to give him her full body and soul.

He eased into her and set a slow tortuous pace for them both, she was in total ecstasy as he took her. It wasn't long before they were both panting and reaching for their completion, there both of them stiffened as Sesshomaru began to knot. He hated when this happened he would be more than happy when her heat cycle passed so he could enjoy her without swelling and staying there for an indefinite amount of time.

Kagome's eyes met his with a sedated drowsy look in them, until she realized that she was still present and had been so for the whole thing. She tried to pull away from him but found they were still connected and that she could not go anywhere until the swelling went away. She began to growl and slashed at him with her claws, he caught her hand and kissed her lips roughly before saying "I don't think so mate."

He bit down on her neck and sipped on some of her blood before biting his own wrist and forcing her to drink, he was hoping that the more blood exchanged between them the quicker she would quit fighting him. She growled and felt slackening inside her, as soon as she was sure she could get away she snatched herself out from under him growling the entire time. Leaping into the stream she washed herself and shook most of the water lose before dressing and grabbing up the dishes and walking calmly back to the camp ignoring Sesshomaru the whole way.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, please let me know how you liked it. Maybe a multitude of reviews will help me get my motivation for finishing this story. **_


	6. Poisoned!

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome was still in flaming heat, but she was too pissed off to even look at her mate twice much less once. She had not been in this form long but her beast was something she had come to rely on for dealing with her mate. Yes she had enjoyed their coupling without her beast in control, but that did not mean that she wanted to enjoy it. She did not want to move on, her anger and pain was a shield against everyone that would use her like Inuyasha had used her.

Now she had nothing, her anger towards the hanyou was beginning to wane slowly and the pain of his betrayal and loss was dispersing as well. She had a feeling that it was partly because of the blood transfers between her and Sesshomaru, but part of it had to be the mate bond they shared as well.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome closely over the next several days knowing there was no point trying to approach the stubborn female. It would take her a while to get over the forced submission of her beast, his eyes stayed rimmed in red, but anger was no longer a part of it for she was his and no male would be fool enough to touch what smelled so strongly of him. Her scent was bearable because she belonged to him, he knew she would either be pupped by now or would come into heat this time next month.

In a few more weeks her scent would change if she took from their mating, but he would not be disappointed if she did not take, there was still the matter of Ashimaru. A few more days and he would be back to normal, his beast would settle down once her heat cycle ended. He wanted to hunt down and kill Ashimaru even if he was grateful to the fool for the acquisition of his lovely and powerful mate. He would have to thank the demon before killing him ruthlessly for trying to claim the demoness by using Inuyasha's form.

-33-33-

Ashimaru was in a rage when he found out that the dog demon had laid claim to the female _he _had created. His underlings cowered as he threw energy orbs about and lashed them with his poisons. "I will KILL that arrogant dog." he growled out as he chuckled evilly and set about planning his revenge.

-33-33-

Kagome was finally able to relax her heat had passed at last and things could go back to normal, well as normal as they could get now that she was the mate of Sesshomaru. Kagome glanced at the silent demon lord and snarled to herself, she hadn't been intimate with him since that first night he had trapped her beast and seduced her at the creek. She still was not happy about the forced submission, but she wasn't nearly as angry as she had been. After all she had brought it on herself by refusing to comply to a request that wasn't all that difficult to begin with.

Sesshomaru caught his mates glare out of the corner of his eye and knew it wouldn't be a pleasant traveling party for some time yet. He wasn't sorry about his actions, she was his mate and needed to learn how to be one with him without using her beast as a shield. He caught himself before he sighed and turned his attention back to traveling with the small group.

Weeks passed by and Kagome still hadn't spoken to her mate, she sent him dirty looks of course but never said a word even when he asked her a question. Her scent had not changed any so he figured that she had not taken from their mating, it might've been the stress of losing her beast that kept her body from accepting a pup. Either way it was a good thing she had not conceived, they had yet to locate Ashimaru.

-33-33-

Ashimaru watched gleefully under his protective spells as the once priestess completely ignored the dog demon at her side. He knew it was bothering the stoic demon lord, even if it didn't show on his features. He would forgive his future mate for coupling with the mutt, but he could not forgive Sesshomaru for taking what was rightfully his. He had just about the perfect plan to reduce the dog demon to a horrible death, now he would have to put it into motion. The only cure was if Kagome willingly offered her blood to the mutt, and he doubted that she would after spending the last several weeks following them and studying her.

Lifting the vial he looked at it admiringly and smirked with the knowledge that what the vial contained would harm none of the group except the dog. He had it specifically mixed with the mongrel's own blood and hair so that it would only effect him. Sesshomaru, the thorn in Ashimaru's side, would be dead before the next evening.

Ashimaru sat and waited while the group settled in for the night, once he was certain they all slumbered he snuck ever so quietly and carefully into the camp. Hiding his aura and scent from the delicate senses of all in the group, he carefully poured the contents of the vial into the pot that held the water for the next morning's tea. A satisfied grin split his face as he carefully slunk out of the clearing and hid away so that he could watch and follow the group on the morrow.

-33-33-

Kagome woke early and set about prodding the fire back to life as she slipped the pot of water back over the fire to prepare the tea they had every morning with the leftovers from the night before. She felt a little uneasy as she poured the water into the four cups set out in front of her, but she shook it off and passed the cups out. Sesshomaru accepted his with a quiet thank you as well as the other two companions. Sipping their tea quietly as they ate the rice and smoked fish leftover from supper, all were content to eat in the quiet little clearing.

-33-33-

As the day wore on it was obvious that there was something wrong with Sesshomaru, he was soaked in sweat and beginning to get paler by the minute. It wasn't but another hour when he stumbled and hit the ground with a groan, the companions surrounded the demon lord trying to figure out what was bothering him. He was fevered and shivering now, Kagome felt the first niggling of panic at his obvious illness. Locking eyes with Kirara she said "Find Myoga fast and bring him here immediately."

Kirara transformed and disappeared hastily into the sky and Kagome began to fret as the minutes began to tick by on her watch. She was beginning to feel fear as she monitored Sesshomaru's condition, his pulse was weakening and his breathing was becoming labored.

Hours passed and she was afraid that Kirara wouldn't return in time to save the one male that hadn't truly betrayed her since meeting him. He always stated his true intent and did it, he'd never lied to her or tried to trick her, the potion didn't really count it was her own fault for that one.

"There she is" cried out Sango as she pointed to a spec that was growing larger by the second.

Kagome felt relief wash through her as Kirara transformed and Myoga hoped over to her lap. "My lady Kagome, what is it that you need of this old flea?"

"Can you tell what's wrong with Sesshomaru Myoga?"

"Hmm…. I can try." He said as he hopped over to Sesshomaru's cheek and began to drink blood.

"Well, Myoga what is it?"

"I think he's been poisoned, but I'm not sure what kind of poison… it tastes like something that was specifically made to attack him. Did he eat or drink anything different from what you or the others have partaken of?"

"No, nothing other than tea this morning and rice with some fish. Why?"

"It's a poison then formulated for him and him alone, he must've ingested it when he drank or ate this morning…. There may be a way t save him if it's the one I believe it to be."

"And that would be?"

"If you want to save him. _You_ must let him drink your blood, as much as he can take even if it means your life. AND it must be given willingly, or he _will _die." Replied Myoga grimly.

-33-33-

**A/N: yes so mean of me just when it was getting good, I wonder what's going to happen next? Short I know but I just couldn't pass this one up _ it was far too tempting. Review please and I just might get the next one out within a week or two at the latest, I'm beginning to find my muse again.**


	7. Understanding

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome stared hesitantly at her mate, she really didn't want him to die he was many things but he didn't deserve this fate. If it meant she had to die to save him then so be it, she didn't have much to truly live for in this time. Shippo was almost grown, and she couldn't travel through the well anymore. Sesshomaru could live and find another mate one day, one that would be more willing to give him what he desired in return for his own feelings.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and pulled him up against her chest so she could feed him her blood easier. Lifting her wrist to her mouth and bit down before ripping the flesh of her wrist open so that the blood flowed heavily from the wound, holding her wrist to his mouth for him to drink as much as it would take to heal him. Sesshomaru turned his head away from her wound and refused to drink what was offered to him, Kagome growled in anger and forced her wrist to his mouth before prying his lips open with her free hand.

He pushed at her arms weakly and said "I will not kill you."

Gritting her teeth she said "It will not be necessary to kill me, you only need to drink enough to render the poison useless. NOW drink damn it!"

Sesshomaru sighed and accepted her wrist drinking in her tangy power laced blood, Kagome was relieved that he was listening to reason and leaned back against a tree as she supported his back. Glancing at her watch, that miraculously hadn't died yet, she noted that he had been at it for thirty minutes and there wasn't any noticeable improvements to his coloring or scent yet.

Kagome was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss, her sight was getting dim and she began to feel cold all over. Before thirty more minutes could pass she was passed out with Sesshomaru still drinking away at her wrist, his eyes were closed but he could feel her presence dimming in his mind. Realizing what he had done he released her wrist and ripped a strip of cloth from his haori and wrapped her wrist tight enough to stop the flow of blood out of the wound.

He was furious, why hadn't she stopped him? He pulled her into his arms and looked at the others, with eyes tinged with red "Don't just stand there get a fire going, she's freezing cold. We need heat, hurry up mortals!" he snapped as they scurried about gathering the closest burnable materials they could find.

Getting a fire started they went on several trips to find more wood knowing that they would need to keep it blazing for a long time to come.

-33-33-

Ashimaru screamed in outrage, she wasn't supposed to find out how to save that fucking dog demon. And if she did somehow find out, she wasn't supposed to save the bastard's life! From the looks of it she was nearly dead from doing so, Ashimaru grabbed his sword and stormed into the clearing where the demon lord had collapsed not very long ago.

"I'll kill you the old fashioned way then!" Ashimaru growled as he came plowing into the clearing like a bull in a china shop. Brandishing his sword he faced the demon lord before him and charged him knowing Sesshomaru couldn't defend himself with the demoness held closely against his body. A staff suddenly blocked his strike at Sesshomaru's neck, before he could comprehend the fact that someone had interfered he was struck on his right side by a giant boomerang. Growling he turned on the two humans that had dared interfere in his plans of claiming the demoness he had created.

Ashimaru advanced on them twirling his sword in an unconcerned manner, they were only humans after all, what could they possibly do to him? He grinned maniacally and swung his sword intending on killing the female that had the audacity to strike him with her weapon. She blocked and before he could register the movement a sword thrust through his chest, he stared down at the blood soaked metal in disbelief and saw it twist before it disappeared from his view.

Turning around he saw Sesshomaru wielding the sword that had appeared not long after Tokijen had been demolished. It glowed faintly as it absorbed the blood on it's surface, Sesshomaru spoke one word and agony spiraled through Ashimaru as he slowly hit his knees. Sesshomaru strode up to him and cut off his head, before walking back over to Kagome's still form.

"Dispose of that" he said pointing to the beheaded form of Ashimaru, when the monk and slayer were out of sight he set up blankets using Kagome's sleeping bag as a cushion. Stripping down completely he hurriedly stripped Kagome's limp body before putting her under the blankets and joining her. Bare skin on skin would transfer his body heat to her a lot quicker than if they stayed clothed, he nestled around her trying to get as much contact as he could with her.

His groin began to throb against her cool flesh and he tamped down the urge to couple with her. She was in no condition for that and she wasn't even conscious, he needed to get her to drink blood. To help her body recover the necessary nutrients it would need to produce more of her own, but he couldn't procure it and keep her warm like this.

When Sango and Miroku walked back into the clearing he looked them over to see if they were in any condition to hunt down a youkai of any species to kill and bleed out. Finding what he saw satisfactory he said "I need you to do me a favor, I need you to find me a demon, species doesn't matter. And I want you to kill it and bleed it, keeping as much of the blood as you can so I can give it to her. It will help her recover quicker than if we just leave her be, I would do it, but I'm currently trying to keep her warm so she doesn't go into shock."

Sango and Miroku nodded their agreement and gathered all the containers that would hold liquid before heading out to find a demon to slay.

Sesshomaru kept his nose pressed to Kagome's neck as he waited for her friends to return with the requested blood of a demon. Hopefully they would return soon he was worried his mate was worse off than he had originally thought, her pulse seemed to be weakening. He would give her his own blood, but he was still recovering from the effects of the poison, he was much better but he wouldn't be able to give her as much as she would need to get better.

A noise caught his attention and he opened his eyes to meet those of the slayer and monk, they had finally made it back at last. Sitting up he kept himself and Kagome wrapped snuggly in the blankets as he worked an arm free to grasp one of the containers. Glancing at Miroku he said "I would be grateful if you would turn your back to us."

Miroku nodded his head and turned away from the two sitting wrapped in blankets, and sat on a log with his back to the fire.

Sesshomaru held the bottle to Kagome's lips and waited for her to drink what he offered her. Slowly but surely he coaxed the blood down her throat and her color began to come back a little after each bottle of blood was downed. Her pulse became stronger and she began to drink without coaxing to do so, when the last bottle was empty he bit his wrist and offered it to her. Trying to finish boosting her strength, but she turned her head aside and said "I will not drink from you, you're still not well."

"Just a little is all I want you to take from me, now drink."

"No" she replied as she weakly tried to push him away.

"Damn it Kagome" he rumbled in her ear threateningly quiet "You better drink from me or I shall force you to drink it."

"Fine" she huffed as she took his wrist and began to drink, after a few minutes had passed she pushed his arm away and he let her. She looked better and smelled better, but he was feeling a little off from the loss of blood in his already over worked system. "But you should've just let me die."

"Don't be a fool, you are my mate and as such it is my duty to keep you alive and well."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and growled out "I wanted to die."

Sesshomaru summoned the last of his strength and stood with Kagome both still covered by the blankets, and carried her away from the others, his golden eyes full of fire. He would not have this discussion with her in front of the others, and even though he was weak he was becoming aroused once more.

"I know you wanted to die, but if you die I will suffer greatly from the loss. Dog demons such as myself mate, do not live long past the death of a mate, and if they do manage to survive they are miserable for the rest of their lives and become bitter. My mother is the perfect example of such an event, she barely tolerated my father's infidelity but his death caused her to grow cold and vicious."

"I didn't realize it was so complicated, I just thought you would find yourself another mate and move on forgetting all about me if I died."

"Not hardly, now will you quit being so difficult?"

"Never, I have to keep you off balance." She said as she smiled internally.

"I figured as much, let's go get some rest it's been one hell of a long day."


End file.
